War and Love
by KhaleesiEatTheRude
Summary: Olympian AU. Jaime as the God of War, Cersei as the Goddess of Love.


I love the ASOIAF characters as gods, vampires, and fairytale characters. I've already written Jaime and Cersei as vampires, so I decided to write them as gods. Enjoy!

* * *

All the gods were spiteful, even the minor deities. Jaime became spiteful in the wake of Cersei's infidelity, Cersei became spiteful in the wake of his rage. They were gods, that was what they were meant to do. Eternity was too long to be spent in peace. All the gods fought and plotted against each each other, weaving the most unbelievable plans.

Jaime and Cersei, of course, could not be kept part for long. They were so different - he was War, and she was Love - and yet they were more drawn to each other than all the other gods. It was all about balance, the Goddess of Wisdom said. Both war and love had to exist, elsewise the world would be a battlefield forever, full of corpses, dripping with blood, and the word "massacre" would be used all the time; or it would be a place in which everyone slept with anyone and didn't even mind, all would be lovers in the same monotonic routine.

Jaime was feared because of what he had done. The murders he had committed, the wars he had started. He swelled with pride (although he was not as proud as Cersei). His father had taught him that there was nothing more powerful than fear. And so he fought and warred and killed, especially when he discovered a new lover of his sister's. He didn't understand why she would spread her legs for someone mildly attractive when she had him (and she didn't understand why he would start a war for that).

His blows were different when they directed at her. They were possessive, needy, not blows at all. And she fought him, even though she was the Goddess of Love. She fought him because she was cunning as she was beautiful, sly as she was radiant. And he loved that. War ran in his vein, and he liked a violent woman. A god should want for naught and need naught, but damn him he did.

There were times when he thought that maybe he was no god at all, just a sad reflection of her own glory. He could not blame all those men who touched her. Not when he saw her. Not when he thought of her full lips, the oasis of her mouth, the swell of her firm breasts, her pink nipples, her flat belly, the warmth of her cunt. She was a goddess, but she was more perfect of all the goddesses. He could not blame anyone for wanting her.

However, that did not mean that he was not enraged. He fought them with hammer and blade or just his bare hands. Cersei let him do it. She enjoyed it. She liked knowing that he would do anything for her, and he liked proving it to her. Besides, he enjoyed the effects it had on her libido. Without the limitations of human bodies, they would couple for many hours of bliss. He would take her gently or roughly, she would ride him slowly or quickly - it didn't matter as long as they were together.

They must be the only gods who felt that way, he believed. Jaime didn't want to admit it, but he loved her with all his black heart. He wasn't sure whether Cersei felt that way. She was the Goddess of Love and flew from lover to lover like a little dove that was burning with the desire to see the world. Did she truly love him, or was he yet another lover?

One time, as they lay in bed after their love-making, she asked him teasingly, "Will you ever try to surpress that jealousy of yours, lover?"

_Lover_, he repeated in his head. So impersonal. He was not her only lover. He would never be her only lover, it seemed. Maybe she was still with him because he was good. Maybe that was all, and the fool had let himself fall in love with her.

He got on top of her and gripped her hips forcefully, possessively. Why couldn't she be just his? "I shall", he replied, "when you close those legs of yours."

She slapped him, and he grinned. She was born for soft caresses, yet she could be violent. She had many secrets hiding behind her breath-taking beauty.

He kissed her then, lovingly. She didn't deepen the kiss, and that surprised him so much that he broke it sooner than he had intended. Her emerald eyes were fixed on him. She was giving him such a sweet look that if he was a mortal, his heart would have skipped a beat. She was his eternal torment.

"I love you", he said. He damned the consequences. At that moment he felt invincible; physically he would always be invincible, but his heart could always be broken. That was something that no one knew, no one but her. And just then he realised that if she left him, she would know just what to do to destroy him.

The sweetness never left her features. "Why are you telling me that?" she asked him.

He felt weak, exposed, like a mortal. He regretted opening his mouth and letting those words fall from his lips. There was no turning back, though. "Because that's how I feel", he answered.

"I know; but why are you telling me?"

He looked at her, puzzled and confused.

She laughed, and it was such an erotic and sensual sound. "I know that you love me, you've proved it to me an immeasurable amount of times. You don't have to say it. Just as I don't have to say it."

He didn't say anything. Did she truly love him?

"Of course I love you, you fool", she told him. "I've been with so many men because it is in my nature, but none of them are like you. I shall never be with someone like you, it is impossible. Other men give me pleasure; you make me feel whole."

He kissed her then, and it was a battle. A battle of emotions, his and hers, all of them trying to prevail, trying to make themselves known. He only felt whole when he was with her. He oft made the thought that together they were more powerful. Together they could defeat everyone, destroy even their father, just as he had destroyed his, the great Titan.

Yes, they were really powerful together, War and Love merged into one. She gave him the patience he could not have on his own. She marvelled at the power she could achieve through him. They were meant to be together, and no one could change that.

* * *

A/N: So, this is it. At first I was thinking about writing Jaime and Cersei as fairytale characters, but I couldn't really achieve that. The two of them as gods, however, worked really good. That's what I think at least.

Happy birthday to Lena Headey. Big thanks for being the perfect Cersei. I'm turning 18 in three days, and I'm sooooo excited. Do you know what would be an awesome birthday present? Many reviews! :)


End file.
